Swan Queen Prompt- AU Week Day IV- Teacher AU
by Heligena
Summary: A/N: Another little fic in honour of day 4 of the SwanQueen AU Week. TEACHER AU. Heroism and sweetness in equal measure. And a lot less angsty than most of my stuff. Hooray!


**A/N: Just a short little fic that popped into my head for day 4 of the SwanQueen AU Week. TEACHER AU. Enjoy.**

**TEEN SAVIOUR:**

It was dragging.

Thursdays always did thanks to the abject lameness of her schedule. Double science in the frigid C-block basement lab followed by Mr Akrill's maths freak-show. Not that it was his fault per se, Mr Akrill was a pretty sweet guy, thin and unimposing, mid sixties and always striding around wrapped up in his dirty yellowing labcoat with figures and equations scrawled on his hands.

The problem was that he was known for one other thing as well. He was a chronic psoriasis sufferer and the small reddish scaly patches so visible on his elbows, arms and neck made him the target for all the pathetic little mean pot-shots her classmates could offer. _Flaky Akey_ they called him, just loud enough for him to hear and pretend he hadn't. Not all of them of course, most of them simply sat there uninterestedly thinking about what they were planning for the weekend but Marcus Lansing, Eric O'Bryan and their gang of sour faced cronies were the ringleaders when it came to tormenting their teacher.

Emma always felt terrible for the maths tutor having to put up with the sea of whisperings and side glances pretty much from the moment she sat down next to Alex her statistics partner but the worst part of it was that she had never quite gotten up the courage to stand up and do anything about it.

She was an observer.

Which meant she was complicit in some way. At least that's what all the pamphlets seemed to say.

And today had been exactly the same. She'd just sat there staring at the spidery words in her text book trying to block out those morons insidious little mutterings, thinking about all the things she should say. Should do.

_Some moral crusader huh._

Emma groaned inwardly. But as the bell rang she could say at least the day was over and she could head back to the foster house to hide away in her room with a pile of aging novels and her second hand music player. That was something at least.

Crossing the clipped turf and the flagstones outside the front of Allengham Elementary she kept her head down as she always did, making as much effort as she could not to make eye contact with anyone who might be circling around. With the wind gusting directly in her face, strong enough that she had to squeeze her eyes closed to keep them from watering; hell strong enough to blow her blonde curls around even from underneath her beanie, she was just fighting her way past the flagpole when she heard something.

It was so faint she almost missed it... but then, there is was again. Raised voices. Prising her eyes open and turning her back against the wind, she squinted over to the open plan car park where she spotted two dark figures standing next to the single white Fiat parked there.

She couldn't make out who they were, though their stances told her it wasn't exactly a friendly encounter since the person on the right appeared to be leaning into the other, ignoring the step back that they took in response.

Not that it was any of her business.

Shrugging to herself, Emma Swan straightened her shoulders, jerked her backpack up onto her shoulder where it had slumped down and turned back into the tunnel of wind. Forcing her way forwards, she'd almost reached the sidewalk next to the bus stop when she heard a crack echo through the air behind her and turned back curiously.

The shapes were even more indistinct now but the sound that assaulted her ears a second ago could only have been a slap. One carried on the blustery air towards her with ridiculous clarity. Peering closer, she noticed that the shorter outline next to the car also appeared to be breathing heavily, at least as far as she could tell; their chest moving up and down faster than before and something about the lithe build tugged at her memory although she couldn't say exactly why.

Something was going on over there that was for sure...nothing good either.

And she was the only witness around.

Those were the logical facts. Inarguable facts. And she couldn't be sure if it was that truth or the embarrassment she'd felt in class earlier that still burned through her veins, lighting them up from the inside out that made her do it. Something unfathomable about the entire situation forced her to go against her instincts as she stood there though, the ones that warned to just run home like a good girl. That it wasn't her business. Wasn't her problem.

_Whose was it then? _She wondered idly.

Her feet found traction before her brain could even pose the question fully let alone answer it. And just like that she was walking back on herself, edging around the chrysanthemum beds so lovingly tended by the groundskeeper and across the walkway towards the two people across from her.

It was only when she got within a hundred yards that she could hear what they were saying...

"You will control yourself and behave with some decorum Mr Lansing or so help me..."

"You'll what? Put me on detention?"

The two shadowy people involved in the altercation quickly solidified and came into focus for Emma as she kept walking through the gale. She could see now the smug predatory look written on Marcus's hefty face as he bounced on his heels a foot away from the slender woman in front of him and it made her feel slightly nauseous just to be in his general vicinity. The woman for her part though was impressively immovable, her arms crossed over a jet black dress, a red scarf wound around her neck underneath sleek brown hair.

"Come on, just a little kiss, that's all I want."

Emma's jaw dropped at his presumptuousness. But the woman simply snarled as if she'd been through this a hundred times before.

"In your adolescent dreams, son. You need to vacate these premises and skip of home. Now." Chocolate eyes flashed with ire as the woman stood unmoving, her back as straight as a line, muscles tensed with outrage.

Marcus shrugged lazily, his worn jeans rubbing against his jacket.

"Well, see I'm a dream maker Miss so looks like this is your lucky day…"

Diving forward the stout square of his body impacted with the woman's, his hands grasping at her sides and Emma's heart dropped into her chest as she saw the woman's steely facade drop for a moment in sheer surprise.

"Hey leave her alone!"

Jesus, she hadn't even known it was coming before the words were out of her mouth.

Marcus must have recognised the reediness in her voice because an arrogant leer lit up his face although he didn't even bother turning to look at her.

"Buzz off Swan."

She took a panicky step forward, all the neurons in her body firing at once at the insolence of the dismissal.

"I'm not gonna say it again. Leave. Her. Alone," Emma growled at him, oblivious to everything except her own building anger. Oblivious to the gleam of something indistinct and appreciative in the teacher's brown eyes.

He spun on his heel, his chubby face hardening at the sight of her.

"Listen freak. This isn't debate club or the teacher's pet outreach program. Mind your business and take yourself for a walk."

He spat on the ground at her feet and she took a disgusted step backwards away from the offending puddle of fluid.

"Me and Mrs Mills are having a private conversation."

"We most certainly are not…" the older woman stuttered but she was cut off by the squat boy clamping his hand down on her wrist.

"Oh come on Miss, there's a chemistry between us, you can't deny it. Just let yourself feel it..."

She tried to prise him off but he simply lunged further into her personal space, tightening his grip as he did and it was then that Emma saw red. Maybe it was the cockiness of his words, or just the arrogance of guys in general at the school who thought it was ok to insult and molest girls whenever they felt like it; she wasn't certain.

Perhaps it was the momentary look of horror in those beautiful brown eyes though, their momentary loss of authority. Whatever it was; it spurred her into action.

Springing forward Emma grabbed his chunky shoulder and dragged the boy back towards her, spinning his thick frame around with as much effort as she could muster to get him away from the brunette. Her boldness surprised even her though and in the seconds she took to wonder at herself, he responded by backhanding her across the neck sending her sprawling away, the tender skin underneath her chin burning until the back of her head slammed into the parking sign behind.

She almost blacked out for a second but somehow managed to stay conscious as she slumped to the ground.

"If you know what's good for you you'll stay there you fucking nosy bitch."

Marcus left her there defeated and turned back to his quarry. "And _you Miss, _ with your short skirts and low cut tops, don't try and pretend you haven't been angling for this all year." As he stepped in again, she caught him on the side of the face with another powerful slap but he used his forward momentum to pin her against her car's door, grinning up at her struggling form and the resentment in her eyes. "Turnabouts fair play, you know. Maybe it's time I taught you a few things that'll help you navigate the big wide world, Miss."

He must have figured out her intention to scream because just as Regina Mills's mouth moved, he fixed his sweaty freckled hand over her mouth and laughed spitefully.

"Ah ah ah. We're in quiet time now."

Using his free hand, he took the opportunity to slide it slowly down her black fitted dress, stopping at the hips, clearly enjoying the revulsion emerging on her beautiful face. The pause didn't last for long though. He started lower again, inching downwards past the hipbone, across the sheer fabric until his fingers felt the elastic of…

Which was when he felt something hard connect with his shin. Something painfully brick-shaped that caused him to let go of the woman in front and drop to the ground, holding his calf as he screamed.

"You fucking psycho!" he yelled, clutching his leg.

"We're done when I say we're done," aid Emma angrily, resisting the urge to sway or hold the back of her head as the surroundings jumped in front of her eyes. Bending down she watched as he attempted to kick out at her, his legs lashing out as his face scrunched up in puce rage.

She easily moved out of the way though and tapped the bottom of his spine with a sneaker as he rolled over away from them. He jerked his legs again and she rewarded him with another undignified tap.

Just as he turned over for a second time and attempted to get up on unsteady legs, Emma leaned in with all her weight, pushing his shaking shoulder downwards to keep him in place.

"If you know what's good for you... you'll stay there you pathetic little worm."

The words felt amazing in her mouth. And it was that unexpected sense of elation that Emma grabbed the woman's manicured hand and finally backed them away from the whining boy rolling on the floor.

"Oh and when a girl says no, it means no. You'd better learn _that_ to help navigate the big wide world." She spat.

It was only then that she realised that the threat was finally over.

Her lungs were burning and her head was thumping but the teenager still slid her gaze to the side, and stared at the woman next to her, raking her eyes up and down her body to see if she was injured.

"Are you ok?" she asked a little shyly, her head pounding.

The woman seemed like she was in shock. She didn't say anything but nodded and smiled wanly, her hair blowing wild in the breeze.

It was at that point that she locked gazes with Emma and noticed the obvious dilation of her pupils, the pair of them appearing to be carved of deep black in amongst the green.

"Are you?"

Emma shrugged. "Yeah just a little headache, nothing to worry about."

She watched as those mesmerising brown eyes, eyes that seemed to set her stomach fluttering like it hadn't done in a long time, hovered over her neck.

"That's going to leave a nasty mark," the older woman said quietly, her delicate fingers edging towards Emma's chin, an act that sent shockwaves of longing through the blonde schoolgirl.

"I…uh…"

Words seemed to have deserted her dry mouth.

"…Just one more to add to my personal file I guess."

Brown eyes darkened. "What do you mean?"

And Emma gave a short laugh. "Nothing…I…nothing, it was a stupid joke."

The brunette took a deep breath in response but didn't look away. "Well you seem ok but I think I should take you to the hospital for a check up. I can call your parents if you…"

"No no," said Emma insistently. "Don't do that, I'm fine honestly, all good."

"Emma, you could have a concussion."

The pupil's head snapped up and Regina cocked hers in confusion.

"What?"

"You called me Emma."

"That is your name isn't it?"

The blonde blinked, her breath catching. "Yeah but I never said my name. How did you…"

"I...I've seen you in the library from time to time, your nose in one book or another," said the woman with a light blush, although Emma couldn't work out why she might be embarrassed by the statement. "I'm the new librarian. Regina Mills."

Emma mentally let out an 'oh' but she tried not to show it. She simply rubbed her sneaker on the ground as she thought about the fact she had been watched by possibly the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen and not known anything about it.

She couldn't work out if that was creepy or amazing.

She was edging towards amazing though.

Not many pupils in this school have your... literary inclinations…it makes you stand out, you know."

"Me? Stand out?" said Emma disbelievingly, her curls jumping on her shoulders as she shook her head. "I couldn't be more background if I wore clothes made from my Mom's curtains."

Regina raised a carefully sculpted eyebrow. "You just saved me from…God knows what. That's a pretty front and centre kind of move, wouldn't you agree?"

It was Emma's turn to blush at that.

"Well… this…" she motioned around with her hands, "it's really more of an anomaly than a… daily thing. I'm really glad you're ok though…"

She trailed off as Regina moved into her personal space without warning. She watched wide eyed as the librarian suddenly pressed her arms around her and enveloped her in a warm, comforting hug, the smell of her soft apple perfume tickling Emma's nose. It was the closest the blonde thought she'd ever come to tripping out.

"Thank you."

Emma gently rested her head on Regina's shoulder, on a bed of dark hair.

It felt like bliss.

"You're totally welcome." She said quietly.

It was the most incredible minute of her life, standing there in the car park in a biting wind. She missed the warmth of it more than anything when Regina stepped back but she forced a smile onto her face when she noticed the older woman holding out a hand.

She gave a frown in confusion at which the librarian laughed.

"If you won't let me take you to the ER then at least let me buy you a cup of coffee?" The brunette patted down her dress and smiled lightly at being caught in the act. "There's a diner a few blocks from here that sells stuff so awful you have to drink it to believe it..."

Emma went mute.

A million questions tripping through her mind. Like was she actually unconscious and still slumped on the floor after that hit a few minutes ago. Or was she actually having this conversation.

Either way it didn't take a genius to work out what she should choose; whether to go with the other woman or not.

Narrowing her emerald eyes, Emma hmmed. "Do they have tea?"

"Oh it's even more awful. It'll blow your mind."

Emma grinned and took the offered hand.


End file.
